The Life Of A Reaper
by Killerchainsaw
Summary: The life of a young Grim Reaper surly is an evetnful one. Sequel to, 'Soul's Mistake'.


**Author's Notes:**

 **I don't own Soul Eater or any of its character's (bar may own OCs), no copyright is intended.  
**

 **This one-shot is a sequel to another one I've done called, 'Soul's Mistake' please go read that, before reading this, if you want to be up to speed on everything that's going on.**

 **About 8 years have passed since the events of 'Soul's Mistake' took place.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking btw_

 **Warning:** **This one-shot has slight yuri (girl x girl) and has OC x OC pairings, don't like? Don't read, simple, otherwise enjoy :D**

 **...**

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

14 year old Dixie Grace Albarn stood in front of her mirror (she has her own room now) as she had just finished getting dressed, and was currently trying to fix her fairly short hair,

' _Damn these lines, why do I have to have them on my hair where everyone can see them?'_ the young teen sighed, as she traced the three white lines going half-way around her jet black hair, with one finger.

' _I wish my hair was like Dad's,'_ she sighed again, before she turned away from her mirror (still not happy with how her hair looked). Then when she was just about to leave her room, she spotted a fairly old baseball cap, hanging from the side of her wardrobe. She smiled slightly as she went and got the cap down.

"Alright today I'm going to beat him, I'm certain of it," Dixie smiled as she tilted her cap forward a little, before leaving her bedroom and shutting the door behind her.

The young teen made her way through the hallway, down the stairs, and into the lounge room on the second floor of the mansion, as she spotted her Mother upon entering the room, and greeted her happily.

"Morning Mum,"

"Morning dear…" Maka paused as her smile formed into a frown as she looked at her daughter.

"What?" Dixie asked as she looked back at her Mother with a confused expression.

"The better question is, 'Why are you covering up your hair like that?" Maka asked as she pointed to the baseball cap that was sitting on top of her daughter's head.

"Mum, you of all people should know that I don't like the fact that everyone can see those annoying, white lines on my hair," Dixie stated as she turned away from her Mother slightly.

"You really are like your Father sometimes," Maka stated with a slight smile.

"Everyone else says I'm just like you though," Dixie pointed out in a mumbled voice.

"But you know, you shouldn't hide that lovely hair of your's,"

"I don't get what's so great about it- Hey!" Dixie yelled as her Mother took off her daughter's cap, and hid it behind her back. Dixie looked back to her Mother with a slight glare, "Give it back, Mum!"

"Would you like some breakfast?" Maka asked with a smile, changing the subject, as she turned away from her daughter, and walked into the dining room.

"I don't know, would you like to give me back my cap?" Dixie asked as she followed her Mother, while still glaring at her slightly.

"Just go and sit down at the table Dixie," Maka commanded.

"Fine," Dixie replied with a huff, before she turned away from her Mother, while Maka left to go and make some breakfast for her daughter in the kitchen.

Dixie mumbled random things in an annoyed voice as she walked over to the dining room table, but then stood completely still, as her eyes widened slightly at seeing a certain person happily eating a bowl of cereal, while they sat at the table.

 **Dixie's P.O.V:**

No it couldn't be, I made sure that I got up earlier than him today, so how was he already down here and eating his breakfast before me? I sighed slightly as I glared to him for a minute, before he noticed and smiled to me, while those innocent looking, emerald eyes of his looked up to me.

"Morning sis," he greeted me brightly.

"Don't, 'Morning sis' me, why are you up so early?" I asked him.

"Because Daddy said that he would introduce me to my weapon today, plus he's letting me sit in for your lessons, remember?" that's right, I can't believe I had forgotten about that happening today.

"Oh yeah, I still don't see why he's letting you come to school with me, it's not like you will understand anything the teacher says, since you don't know anything about witches and Kishins and all that," I sighed slightly, as I sat opposite him at the table.

"Daddy said he wanted to get me used to the idea of being in the school for lessons,"

"Okay then, why are you getting a weapon so early?" I asked.

"What do you mean? You got your weapon when you were around my age,"

"That's because I already knew her. You're not even a Meister yet, how will you and this weapon be able to resonate?" I asked, then sighed when he simply shrugged his shoulders at me, before he went back to eating his cereal.

'He' is my little brother, Mac Death Albarn. He's six years old and looks exactly like our Dad (well bar his deep emerald eyes, which are just like our Mother's). Apparently Dad has decided to pair him up with some weapon today, I'm not sure why, but hopefully his weapon will turn out to be better than mine.

Unlike me Mac doesn't care that people can see those annoying white lines that we both have going half-way around our hair, and even though he doesn't have our Dad's eyes, or his O.C.D problem like I do, pretty much everyone says that he's just like our Dad.

And no matter what I try, I have never been up and downstairs before him, it doesn't matter how early I get up, he always beats me somehow, and it looks like this morning was no different, _'And I really thought I would be able to beat him today,'_ I thought with a sigh, as I turned away from Mac slightly and waited for my breakfast to be ready.

….

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

"Alright you two eat up, or you're going to be late," Maka instructed as she came back into the dining room and put Dixie's plate of buttered toast, and glass of milk on the table in front of the Reaper.

Dixie smiled as she clapped her hands together and licked her lips hungrily, before she started to eat her breakfast, while Mac stopped eating his cereal and looked to his Mother.

"Mummy, what do you think my weapon will be like?" Mac asked.

"Well I'm not sure to be honest, after all I never expected to have a weapon like Soul, but we did make a great team together," Maka explained with a smile to her son.

"Do you reckon you weapon is like that sis?" Mac asked as he looked back to his older sister.

"What? No way," Dixie answered as she stopped eating her toast, and looked back at her little brother.

"I thought you liked the fact that your Dad picked Swift as your weapon," Maka stated with a slight smirk.

"Yeah when I was little, now since we've grown up, she's just become even more annoying than she used to be," Dixie explained, before she went back to eating her toast.

"Aww but I like Swift, sis," Mac stated with a slight pout to his sister.

"Yeah? Try being her Meister,"

"Dixie don't you think you should give your weapon more of a chance?" Maka asked as she slightly frowned to her daughter.

"All I can say is that she's an awful lot like her Dad," Dixie stated as she turned away from her Mother and gulped down a mouthful of her milk.

"Mummy do you think I'll get a good weapon?" Mac asked as he looked to his Mother again.

"I'm sure you will," Maka nodded with a smile, as she ruffled up her son's hair, causing him to giggle and smile back at her.

"Yeah, hopefully yours will be better than mine is," Dixie commented in quite a low tone.

"That reminds me, does Sky have a weapon yet?" Maka asked her daughter.

"Dad said he's working on it, but since Sky is such a skilled Meister already, it's kinda hard to find a weapon that can resonate well with him, after all I'm the only Meister in pretty much the whole school that can out-rank him," Dixie explained as she ate another piece of toast off her plate.

"It's a shame we haven't been able to find the right weapon for him," Maka thought out loud as she felt sorry for her daughter's friend.

"I'd say he's lucky for not having to put up with a weapon like the one I've got," Dixie stated.

Maka frowned to her daughter again, before she sighed slightly.

…...

 **Writer's P.O.V: **

Soon both Dixie and Mac had finished their breakfast and were ready to head off to the D.W.M.A.

"Alright you two go on, you don't want you to be late," Maka stated as she stood at the front double doors of the mansion, opening them for her two children.

"Bye, bye Mummy," Mac happily said to his Mother, before she gave him a hug.

"Have a fun day at school, Mac," Maka replied as she kissed her son on top of his head.

"I will," Mac stated before Maka let go of him, and he walked out the double doors of the mansion, while he waited for his older sister to follow him.

"Hey Mum, can I have my cap back now?" Dixie asked her Mother.

Maka looked to her daughter for a minute, before she took the young Reaper's cap out of her back pocket, "Just for today alright?" she stated as she handed the cap to Dixie.

Dixie just nodded slightly, before she put the cap on her head and smiled to her Mother, while she smiled back to her, "Oh, and can you give this to your Father when you see him?" Maka asked as she handed a folded up piece of paper to her daughter.

"What is it?" Dixie asked, looking to the paper with wondering eyes.

"Just a little something. And it's for you Dad remember, so don't go reading it okay?" Maka warned.

"Got it," Dixie replied, before her Mother said goodbye to her, and the young Reaper walked out of the door, while Mac stood waving happily to Maka, as Dixie stood beside him now.

Maka smiled and waved back to her son, before the two young Reapers turned and started to make their way to the school, _'They both are so much like you Kid,'_ she thought, before she closed the double doors to the mansion and went to go and wash the dishes.

"Hey sis, what's on that piece of paper that Mummy gave to you?" Mac asked as he looked up to his older Sister.

"Beats me, she said to give to Dad," Dixie answered in a casual tone.

"How come you're wearing that cap today?" Mac asked.

"Because I want to," Dixie stated, before she took off and ran ahead.

"HEY, WAIT FOR ME!" Mac called to Dixie as he ran after her.

"Come on Mac, I'll race you,"

"No fair, you know you're way faster than me," Mac frowned to his older sister, before he ran a bit faster to try and catch up with her.

….

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

Luckily the two siblings had made it to Dixie's class on time, and were now sitting, waiting for the teacher to arrive with all the other students, while they sat beside each other on one of the very back rows of seats in the classroom.

"Where's Grandpa Spirit?" Mac asked as he looked around the big classroom.

"Don't know, and it's just 'Spirit' at school Mac," Dixie stated as she sat slouched in her seat, looking bored.

"Oh right," Mac replied with a nod.

"Alright everyone get to your seats, sorry I'm late, I had some business to take care of," the red-headed Death Scythe stated, as he walked into the classroom, calling to his class, and catching their attention as they all turned to him, and sat down in their seats.

"Was that business hanging out at the bar again?" one of the male students asked while the other students all smiled slightly, knowing what their teacher was like.

"I was talking with Lord Death The Kid, for your information," Spirit stated with a slight glare to the young student.

"Yeah, after you hung out with those girls down at the bar," Dixie commented as she looked to her Grandfather/Teacher from her seat, while the other students all started to chuckle slightly.

"Dixie dear, you shouldn't say bad things about your Grandpa like that," Spirit wined slightly to his Granddaughter, as he pouted to her.

"You shouldn't spend all night at the bar," Dixie stated.

"You really are your Mother's daughter," Spirit smiled with a slight sigh, before he noticed that Dixie had started reading a book, instead of paying attention to him, "Hey, don't ignore me like that,"

Dixie just acted like she couldn't hear the Death Scythe and kept on reading her book, while he frowned to her slightly.

"I'M HERE! I'M HERE!" a voice called loudly from the classroom door, as all the students looked to see who it belonged to, although they could all just easily guess who is pretty much always this late to class.

' _Here we go,'_ Dixie thought with a sigh as she put down her book, and looked down to the late student, who was currently trying to catch their breath, while they stood in the door-way.

…...

 **Dixie's P.O.V:**

There she was, my Weapon, Swift Wes Evans. Her long hair as white as snow (with one side spiked up), and her eyes as red as blood. She was always late to class, it didn't seem to matter of the fact that we lived in the mansion together, she still never got up early enough to get to class on time, and when I tried to wake her up, she would do nothing be whine, so I decided to just leave her be in the mornings.

After all since she and I were given rooms of our own, not long after Mac was born, there simply was no point in me trying to get her up and ready for something I knew she didn't enjoy, like school.

She may not be all that much of a good student at school, but at least she is a powerful weapon. A weapon having two forms is quite rare in Death City, but then again Swift's parents are both weapons, so it's not all that surprising that she cannot only transform into a Scythe (just like her Dad), but also a pistol (just like her Mum), and even though she can be such an annoyance to me sometimes, she seems to be pretty much the only weapon that can match soul wavelengths with me well. In the end that's probably the real reason behind Dad choosing her to be my weapon.

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

"I have a perfectly good reason for why I am late," Swift stated as she caught her breath and looked to her teacher.

' _I doubt that,'_ Dixie thought as she slightly sighed, while she rolled her eyes.

"Just go to your seat, Swift," Spirit instructed as he just sighed slightly, before he started the lesson, obviously used to this kinda thing coming from the young weapon.

Swift just nodded slightly, before she went and made her way to her seat, which was beside her Meister.

"Slept in again?" Dixie asked as she looked to her weapon, while the younger girl sat beside her, slightly turned away from her Meister, "You know, it's weird how we live in the same house, but we can never leave it at the same time," the Reaper stated with a slight smirk to the younger girl.

"Yeah, yeah, make fun, in my opinion you're the one that gets up way too early half the time, Dix," Swift replied in an annoyed tone.

"Actually 'this kid' is always somehow up and downstairs before me, no matter how early I wake up," Dixie corrected as she pointed to her little brother sitting on the other side of her with her thumb.

"That's only because you take so long to get dressed sis," Mac stated.

"I do not-

"That's right, today is the day you get to sit in our lessons?" Swift asked as she interrupted Dixie, only now noticing the six year old Reaper sitting on the other side of her Meister.

"Yep, and I'm going to meet my weapon afterwards," Mac added with a nod and a smile to Swift.

"Really? Maybe you'll get a weapon that's cool like me to be your partner," Swift winked to Mac as she smiled back to him.

"Swift, there's a lot of words people would use to describe you, however 'cool' would not be one of them, especially not in my opinion," Dixie commented as she slightly smirked to her weapon again.

Swift looked to her Meister and glared at her slightly, while Mac now looked to the red-headed Death Scythe teaching them.

Swift then noticed something about her Meister's appearance, and smirked slightly back to the older girl, "What are you wearing this for Dix?" she asked as she snatched the Reaper's cap off her head, and started to wave it around.

"HEY, Swift!" Dixie tried to grab her cap, but Swift waved it out of her reach, holding it up high (Swift is slightly taller than Dixie).

"Aww come on Dix, you really should let people see that lovely hair of yours," Swift teased as she hid the cap under her seat.

"You know I don't like people seeing my hair,"

"Why? Because of these white lines that are on it?" Swift asked as she traced the three white lines on Dixie's hair with on finger.

"Just give me my cap back will you?" Dixie asked in an annoyed tone, and glared to her weapon.

Swift just smirked as she put Dixie's cap back on top of her head, "Thank you," Dixie sighed as she fixed the cap, before she turned to look back at Spirit, and tried to listen to the lesson that he was teaching right now.

"Aww come on Dix, I'm just having a little fun with you," Swift stated with a nervous smile to her Meister, while Dixie just ignored her weapon, "Come on don't go giving me the silent treatment like this," the weapon tried to get a response from her friend, but to no avail.

"I think you made her mad, Swift," Mac stated as he looked to his older sister, looking a little concerned.

"Yeah I think you're right Mac, I guess I'll just leave her alone for now," Swift stated, pretending to give up, and turned away from her Meister.

Dixie sighed with little relief as she was hoping to get through this lesson, without having an argument with her weapon.

Swift smiled slyly as she moved closer to her Meister and waved a hand in front of the Reaper's face, to see if she would get a reaction. Dixie just sat there staring blank down at Spirit, acting like Swift's hand wasn't anywhere near her.

Swift took her hand away, and moved even closer to her Meister, as she rested her hands on the older girl's waist, before she slipped her hands under Dixie's T-shirt and groped the Reaper's fairly small and underdeveloped breasts, "Well these haven't grown much, have they now Dix?"

Dixie froze up as she felt the younger girl touching her, "SWIFT!" she jumped up from her seat, making Swift stop touching her in the process, as she backed away from her weapon, covering her chest with both arms.

"DON'T GO GROPING ME LIKE THAT!" Dixie yelled quite loudly, while she blushed out of embarrassment.

"Then how else will they grow Dix," Swift asked with a smirk on her lips.

The other students all looked to the two girls, as their little commotion had caught their attention, as it had also caught Mac's, as the little six year old looked to his sister and her weapon.

"It's not my fault that my chest size is smaller than yours," Dixie stated as she glared to her weapon.

"But Dix, aren't you older than me?" Swift asked.

"Only by a few months,"

"Do you two girls mind keeping it down please, I'm trying to teach here," the two teen girls heard their teacher call to them, as they both just now noticed that they had caught the attention of everyone in the class.

"Sorry sir," Dixie and Swift apologized in unison as they sat back down in their seats, and turned away from each other.

"Thank you," Spirit nodded as he went back to teaching the class, while the other students all chuckled slightly, before they looked back to their teacher again.

Dixie glared to her weapon slightly, while Swift just smiled nervously to her.

….

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

"I can't believe you did that to me in class, Swift, everyone was staring at us," Dixie stated as her and Swift were walking down the hallways of the D.W.M.A after their class had finished for lunch.

"Aww come on Dix, I was only teasing you, besides everyone wouldn't have stared if you didn't make such a fuss about it," Swift stated with a slight smirk to her Meister.

"Yeah, but Mac was there today, seriously my little brother, he's only six,"

"Speaking of which, where did your brother go running off to after class finished?" Swift asked, changing the subject.

"He went to see Dad about meeting his weapon I think," Dixie answered, sighing slightly to her weapon.

"Oh cool, I guess," Swift replied with a nod, "Also how come Sky wasn't in class today?" the weapon asked.

"I don't know, maybe he slept in like you, and decided to not come in," Dixie stated with a slight smirk to her weapon.

"That's not funny," Swift replied as she stared blankly to Dixie, while the older girl just smiled to her weapon, as the two kept walking down through the hallways of the school.

"Wait," Dixie said as she stopped dead in her tracks, and suddenly remembered something.

"What is it?" Swift asked as she looked to her Meister, wondering why she had suddenly stopped walking.

"I'm meant to give something to my Dad, come on," Dixies stated as she started to run in the direction of 'The Death room' (her Dad's office).

"Why do I have to come?" Swift asked with a bored look on her face.

"Because I said so," Dixie replied as she ran back over to her weapon and grabbed her by the hand, before she turned and started to run again, dragging Swift along with her now.

…...

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

"Dad, do you really think I'm ready for a weapon? After all I'm only six," Mac asked his Dad as they both stood in the Death room talking.

"Why of course son, and your age has nothing to do with this, after all your sister was paired up with Swift when she was around the same age as you," Kid explained with a smile as he led his son into the main part of the Death room, where there stood a large mirror, which used to belong to Lord Death, but had now been passed down to Kid.

Next to the mirror stood a young girl that looked around the same age as Mac. This little girl had short white hair with dark purple streaks, and ruby red eyes.

"Is that my weapon?" Mac asked as he looked to the girl, standing next to the mirror, with a nervous look on her face.

Kid nodded with a smile to his son, "You wanna meet her?" the Reaper asked.

Mac just nodded with a smile, as the two Reapers walked up to the large mirror, and smiled to the little girl standing beside it.

The young girl looked to Kid and Mac nervously, as they walked up to her, "Son, this is Flow," Kid stated as he kneeled down, now being at the younger Reaper's eye-level, "Flow this is my son, Mac," Kid introduced the two children to each other happily.

"Nice to meet you Flow," Mac greeted the little girl with a bright smile.

"Yeah you too, Mac," Flow greeted back with a returned smile to the Reaper.

"I like your hair, I've never seen someone with purple streaks before," Mac stated as he tried to make conversation with the girl.

"Thank you, and I must admit that I've never seen someone with three white lines on their hair, well besides your Father, but he has them going all the way around his hair, while yours only go half-way," Flow stated, rambling on a bit nervously.

"Mine will be just like that someday," Mac replied happily as he smiled to Flow again, while she smiled back at him.

Kid smiled as he stood back up straight, and was glad that the two were getting along nicely.

"DAD!" Dixie called to her Dad, as she entered the Death room, with Swift in toe.

"Dixie dear, what great timing, oh and Swift is with you too," Kid stated as he and the two children looked to the girls that had just come running into the Death room.

"Hey it wasn't my choice to come along," Swift stated as she glared to her Meister, while Dixie let go of the weapon's hand, and smiled to her nervously.

"Dad, Mum told me to give you this," Dixie stated as she handed her Dad the folded piece of paper that her Mum had given her to give to her Dad (it had been in her pocket until now).

"Thank you Dix, I'll be sure to tell her that you gave it to me, once I get home," Kid stated with a smile to his daughter as he put the piece of paper in his shirt pocket.

"Hey, who's this?" Swift asked as she kneeled down and looked to Flow.

"Oh right, Flow this is my daughter and Mac's older sister, Dixie, and this is her weapon, Swift," Kid stated as he introduced Flow to the two older girls with a smile, while Flow looked to Swift and Dixie with wondering eyes.

"Oh is this Mac's weapon?" Dixie asked as she looked to Flow now.

Kid just nodded in reply to his daughter, while she kneeled down beside her weapon, "Hey she's got the same eyes as you, Swift," the Reaper stated as she smiled to Flow.

"Yeah so?" Swift asked as she looked to her Meister, seeming a little confused for a moment.

"And her hair is white just like yours, bar the purple streaks. Are you sure she's not your long lost little sister or something?" Dixie asked with a slight smirk to her weapon.

"Ha, ha, very funny Dix," Swift sighed to her Meister slightly, before she looked to Flow again, "It's nice to meet you Flow," she said with a smile.

"You too," Flow stated with a small smile back to the other weapon.

"So what kind of weapon are you?" Swift asked.

"A Scythe with spikes at the end of it," Flow answered.

"Cool, I'm a Scythe as well, but I can change into a pistol too,"

"You have two weapon forms?" Flow asked, seeming surprised now.

"Yep, but both of my parents are weapons, so it's not much of a surprise really," Swift replied with a proud smile to the younger weapon.

"Hey take good care of my baby brother alright?" Dixie asked, while Flow just nodded to her with a smile.

"Sis, I'm not a baby," Mac stated as he frowned to his sister, while Swift and Dixie just smiled to Mac slightly.

"Well now that you all know each other, why don't you spend lunch together, you two can even show Mac and Flow here a few fighting skills if you like," Kid suggested with a smile to Dixie and Swift.

"Yeah sure," Dixie replied with a smile to her Dad, while Swift just nodded in agreement.

Dixie and Swift stood back up as they smiled down to Mac and Flow, "Come on you two," Dixie said as she started to walk out of the Death room.

"Yeah we'll show you kiddies how it's done," Swift stated with a smile, as the two older girls led the two children out of the Death room.

"Bye Dad!" Mac called to his Dad with a wave. Kid waved back to his son as he watched the door to the Death room close behind the group of four, and sighed slightly, before he took out the piece of paper from his shirt pocket, and smiled as he read the words that were written on it.

'They can't stay our little babies forever, Kid,' the words read as Kid leaned against the large mirror and sighed again slightly.

"Yeah, I guess they can't," the Reaper whispered to himself happily.

….

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

"Mac, do you think we'll ever be as good as your sister and her weapon?" Flow asked as she looked to Mac, as the two children sat outside the entrance to the D.W.M.A, while they had been watching Dixie and Swift show the two some of their fighting skills.

"No," Mac answered simply.

Flow looked to Mac surprised as she was not expecting him to answer her that quickly, and not that bluntly.

"I know, we'll be even better than them one day," Mac stated with a smile to the weapon sitting beside him.

"Yeah," Flow smiled back as she nodded to her Meister, before the two looked back tp the two older girls again.

"Come on Swift, get up already," Dixie said as she frowned to her lazy weapon, who was laying on her back on the ground, seeming bored.

"We've been doing this for ages, I'm tired," Swift rolled over onto her stomach, as she turned away from her Meister.

"Come on, GET UP!" the older girl repeated as she kneeled down next to her weapon, and stared her down slightly.

"No, I don't want to," Swift grumbled rolling away from her Meister.

"If you don't get up, I'll have no choice but to use your weak spot against you," Dixie stated with a slight smirk.

"Is that a threat, Dix?" Swift smirked back.

"No, it was a warning," Dixie replied, before she moved closer to her weapon, and started to tickle her weak stops, making the younger girl burst out laughing.

"Dix…quit it! Dix…" Swift barely managed to say a single word, between fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"Are you going to get back up?" Dixie asked, raising an eyebrow to her weapon.

"N-no…"

"Then I won't stop," Dixie replied as she kept on tickling her weapon to death, while Swift kicked her legs, and tried to roll away from the older girl, but to no avail.

Mac chuckled slightly at the two older girls acting like kids, while Flow just smiled slightly, "Flow, I'm glad I got you as my weapon," he stated as he looked to his new weapon with a bright smile.

"Yeah, and I'm glad that you're going to be my Meister Mac," Flow replied with a returned smile to the Reaper, before the twos' attention was drawn back to Dixie and Swift.

"I can't believe that you're still so ticklish after all these years," Dixie stated as she was now sitting on top of her weapon, while still tickling her, as the younger girl was now laying on her back again.

"S-stop Dix…g-get off me already!" Swift yelled, as she tried to squirm out from underneath the older girl, while she was still laughing uncontrollably.

….

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

"Maka, I'm home," Kid called out to his wife as he had just arrived home from the D.W.M.A and was standing in the main entrance hall, talking off his black jacket.

"Kid," Maka smiled happily as she came running into the main entrance hall, welcoming her husband back home.

"Hello, my beautiful angel," Kid greeted his wife lovingly, as he hugged her, and kissed her on the lips.

"Easy there Kid, the children will be home soon," Maka stated with a slight blush to her husband.

"Aww come on, I haven't seen you all day, and now I can't even kiss you?" Kid asked with a slightly winning voice.

"Okay, but just a kiss, nothing more," Maka warned, before her Reaper husband brought her into another kiss, Maka smiled slightly as she kissed him back happily.

"Wow, keep it PG guys, there's a child in the room," Kid smiled slightly as he broke the kiss upon hearing his daughter's voice, and turned to see his two children standing in the door way of the main entrance, as they had just arrived back at the mansion.

"Welcome home you two," Maka greeted her children as she smiled to her daughter slightly, before she let go of Kid, and walked over to her son.

"Where's Swift?" Kid asked as he looked to his daughter.

"Apparently she had to stay behind for not turning in her homework on time, for the third time this week," Dixie explained as she took off her cap and fixed her hair.

"Dixie dear, you didn't wear that cap all day did you?" Maka asked looking to her daughter with a slight sigh.

"No I took it off at times," Dixie stated as she turned away from her Mother.

"You know, you really shouldn't hide your hair like that Dix," Kid said as he smiled to his daughter again.

"Yeah, yeah," Dixie replied with a slight frown to her Dad.

"So how did everything go with Flow, Mac?" Kid asked as he now turned his attention to his son.

"Great, she's really nice," Mac stated with a smile to his Dad.

"That's good to hear," Kid nodded as he smiled back to his son happily.

"Flow? Is that the person you met today, she's going to be your weapon right?" Maka asked her son as she kneeled down beside Mac, and smiled to him.

"Yep, she's a 'Spike Scythe'," Mac answered with a bright smile to his Mother.

"A 'Spike Scythe' I don't think I've ever seen one of them," Maka stated, knowing that a weapon form like a 'Spike Scythe' was quite rare, and is normally very powerful, but in order for someone to be born with this weapon form, they have to have at least one parent who can control some sort of magic.

"Who are her parents?" Maka asked as she looked to her husband.

"Her Mother is Blair that magical cat, the used to live with you and Soul, but she wouldn't tell who the Father was when she talked to me about enrolling Flow into the school," Kid explained.

"She's Blair's daughter?" Maka asked, surprised that that cat now had a daughter that was around Mac's age.

Kid just nodded in reply to his wife.

"Is she related to Soul in any way?" Dixie asked.

"You mean Flow, no not that I know of, why?" Maka asked, seeming confused.

"Because apart from the dark purple streaks, she looks just like Swift," Dixie stated.

"Really?" Kid asked.

"Yeah, she has Swift's eyes and everything," Mac added.

"Soul better not have done something stupid with that cat," Maka whispered as she sighed slightly.

Kid just smiled to his wife nervously.

"Hey, now that Flow's going to be my weapon, does that mean I will have to marry her someday?" Mac asked, changing the subject.

"What? No of course not," Kid stated with a surprised look on his face, as did Maka.

"Who told you that?" Maka asked.

"Swift," Mac answered.

"Little tip, don't listen to anything Swift tells you alright?" Dixie stated as she sighed when thinking about her weapon.

"Listen Mac, just because you two are partners now, it doesn't mean that you'll end up getting married someday," Maka stated as she rested a hand on her son's shoulder.

"Really?" Mac asked.

"Yes, after all Soul and I were partners, but we didn't get married or anything," Maka explained.

"Same with Liz, Patty and I. Your Mother wasn't my partner but I married her and had you and Dixie with her, and Soul wasn't Liz's partner but they got married and had Swift," Kid added as he explained more in depth.

"But Tsubaki and Black Star were partners and they got married," Mac pointed out.

"And they had Sky," Dixie added.

"Mac, just because some partners end up together doesn't mean you and Flow will," Maka stated.

"So I can just be friends with Flow if I want to?" Mac asked.

"Of course you can," Maka replied as she smiled to her soon.

"Okay," Mac smiled back to her Mother, before he hugged his Mother tightly.

Kid smiled to his son, as Maka hugged him back, before he thought of something, "Besides, if that's how it worked, that would mean that Swift and Dix would end up getting married someday," he joked with a slight chuckle.

"That could never happen," Dixie started sternly as she glared to her Dad slightly, "It's bad enough being her Meister,"

Kid just chuckled slightly as he now nervously smiled to his daughter.

"But sis, didn't Swift 'grope' you in class today?" Mac asked as he pulled out of his Mother's hug, and looked up to his older sister.

Kid and Maka looked to their son with shocked expressions on their faces, when they heard that question leave their six year old's lips.

"Mac where did you hear that word?" Maka asked as she now seemed to be looking very serious to Mac.

"From sis, she started yelling and going all red, after Swift had done something to her in class this morning," Mac explained casually, not knowing that he shouldn't really know words like 'grope' at his age.

"Dixie, what are you doing teaching words like that to your little brother?" Maka asked as she looked to her daughter, seeming disappointed for a moment.

"Hey it wasn't my fault, Swift was the one that…that…" Dixie paused as she blushed deeply, and covered her flat-chest with both arms, while she turned away from her parents.

"Swift was the one that, what?" Maka asked with a raised eyebrow to her daughter.

Dixie didn't reply.

"Mac, Swift just likes to tease your sister sometimes, she's really just joking around, right Dix?" Kid explained, before he looked to his daughter.

"Huh? Oh yeah, she just like to push my buttons," Dixie agreed as she smiled to her Dad nervously.

"Umm Mac in future don't copy anything you sister and Swift do or say alright?" Kid instructed as he kneeled down to his son's eye-level and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay," Mac replied with a smile to his Dad.

Kid just nodded to his son with a smile, as he ruffled up his hair a bit, making the six year old laugh happily.

Maka stood up and walked over to her daughter, "You okay girly?" she asked, looking a little concerned.

"Yeah, I mean it's just Swift being Swift right?" Dixie answered with a slight smile to her Mother, as she relaxed now, and put her arms down by her sides, while she stopped blushing.

"Maybe I should have a talk to her parents about her keeping her hands to herself," Maka suggested.

"Yeah, then maybe she would finally listen to me more," Dixie stated with a slight smile to her Mother.

"But she's not hurting you, or pressuring you to do anything is she?"

"No, she wouldn't even dream about hurting me or anything like that, she's my weapon after all," Dixie sighed slightly, "It'll be fine, Mum,"

"Okay, if you're sure," Maka nodded to her daughter, as she smiled to her slightly, before she pulled her into a tight hug.

Dixie just nodded back, before she hugged her Mother back.

 **Dixie's P.O.V:**

' _It's official, I have probably one of the worst and most annoying weapons out there,'_ I thought with a slight sigh, before I smiled while thinking about Swift, _'But it's not like I would want anyone else to be my weapon, after all we've been friends for so long, I can't imagine having anyone but her as my partner'_ I thought, before Mum let go of me, and we all started getting ready to have some dinner.

 **...**

 **The sequel to this will be coming soon, and it will be a short fan fic of about four chapters just so you know. :)**

 **Thank you for reading ;)**


End file.
